Legends
by xGhostx
Summary: The sequel to Ghost's. Ghost can't get over the fact that Coma is gone and he will do anything to find her if she is still alive, and if not, he is willing to give his life to kill the man that killed her...
1. Ghost: New Mission

Disclaimer:I do not own any characters besides Coma. I own no places in this.

Note: This is the sequel to the story Ghost's. So if you have not read Ghost's I advise doing so before reading this. Because it will make no sense.

* * *

Ghost

"It's been two weeks, forget about it Ghost." Roach entered my tent with a cup of water. I had not left it since we got back from the Estate.

"I can't Roach, Coma joined us and did as well as any of us would, and it all ended with a knife." I fought back tears for as long as I could.

"Well, we leave for Favela tonight. We got another man to capture." Roach left me alone in my tent. I let my head fall in my hands.

"I should have gone with her… both Toad and Coma would be alive right now." I said to myself.

"No, you and Coma would have been dead, and Toad would be the one complaining. Ghost, you have to forget about it, a lot of men die in war, a lot of women do as well, Coma and Toad were just part of the thousands that do." Soap came over to me. I stood up and hugged him. I let myself cry. Soap hugged me back.

"I can't forget about it… Can I tell you something? Something that nobody else can hear Soap?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Coma was not just a friend…" I admitted it, I couldn't finish myself. I felt ashamed of myself. It was against my own law, to fall in love with a recruit.

"You were in love with her." Tavish spoke for me. I nodded. I was more than ashamed, I was devistatedly ashamed.

"I failed you Tavish." I spoke softly.

"No you didn't. Ghost, you can never fail me, you know why? Because you are my best friend, you and Roach are more to me than recruits, more to me than soldiers. You and Roach are my best friends, so you can't fail me, no matter how hard you try." Tavish spoke the truth over me. I nodded and went over to Comas' Fal. I picked it up and held it close.

"I'll use it in her honor." I said, installing the grenade launcher back onto it.

"That's a good idea Ghost. Roach and I will be waiting. Scarecrow and Chemist are staying behind. Meat and Ozone are coming with us." Tavish patted me on the back and walked out. As soon as he did I broke down in tears.

I walked out of my tent geared up. Roach, Meat, Ozone, Hitman and Tavish were waiting for me. "Glad you could make it Ghost."

"Thanks." Tavish began walking out towards the dirt road and into the woods again. The same path that we had taken two weeks earlier.

I sped up to walk with Tavish. I looked above the trees to see a helicopter following us. Most likely Nikolai.

Once we got to a clearing, the helicopter landed and we all got in.

"To Favela Nikolai." Tavish instructed.

* * *

Thanks for reading. New Chapters soon, i want to get it started before i give more time in between chapters.


	2. Ghost: Mission on hold

Ghost

It took around an hour to reach Favela. And when we did everything got harder to bear. Tavish grabbed my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Ghost, don't worry. If Coma is alive, we will find her."

"I know we will." I told him and got out of the chopper.

"Thanks Nikolai." Tavish said when everyone was out.

"I'll be here when you need to leave." Nikolai said and took off again. I got my gun out.

"Track down the gang that lives around here, we kill them, we can get to who we need." Tavish commanded. "Ghost, come with me. Roach, go with Meat and Ozone."

We all split up killing off the gang until we met up in a court yard.

"Ghost…" I heard someone call. I turned around. "Ghost…"

"Is someone there?" I asked, spinning slowly in a circle. I held the Fal close, my finger on the trigger.

"Ghost…" The voice came from my head, I knew it…

"Ghost, you are hearing things, you need a shrink." Tavish joked.

"I'm serious, someone is calling my name."

"Ghost… that is your mind telling you to stop killing yourself inside out about what happened." Tavish said. "Meat, Roach, Ozone, do any of you know a shrink?"

"I do, Ghost, listen closely." Roach said through the radio. "Take a chill pill!"

"Thanks, that helps Roach." I said, my sarcasm shining bright.

"Like I said, there are some things I'm good at." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we just look for this person?" I asked. Everyone answered at the same time.

"Yes, as soon as you calm down." I said something under my breath and then spoke:

"I'm calm. I'm not loosing my cool."

"Ghost, you lost your cool a long time ago." Ozone spoke through the radio. I rolled my eyes again.

"Tavish, can we just find this guy so I can get back to my life?" I asked him, he laughed then responded with a simple yes.

"Okay, Ghost, we can find him then you can go back to sulking." Roach spoke through the radio again.

"Roach, can you go back to your never ending silence?" I asked him. He laughed but didn't respond. "Much better." Tavish laughed at me. I gave him an icy glare.

"Follow me Ghost." Tavish jogged into an alley.

"Ghost… Tavish, you might wanna take a look at this." Roach spoke through the radio again.

"What is it Roach?" Tavish asked.

"Can't explain it… just meet us on High Street." Ozone said.

Tavish and I walked down the alley and turned onto High Street. Ozone and Meat were there.

"Where's Roach?" Tavish asked, I felt him tense.

"Back with what we found." Ozone started to walk back into a dark alley. We followed him. When we reached Roach, he handed me a piece of paper.

_Ghost, Tavish, Roach, July 21_

_ If you find this, then I'm alive, if you don't I'm dead. They took me to Macarov but they didn't want me so they threw me into Wasteland and forgot about me. If you are wondering why you got this note, it is because I stopped here and was able to write it, they wrapped the wound in gauze but have not changed it. I will probably be dead by the time you get to me, if you go after me… Thanks for being there for me when I needed it._

_ Rue_

_ Coma_

I had to read the note over four times until my eyes filled with tears.

"She's out there, and no where near us." I yelled at myself. Tavish grabbed my shoulders.

"Do you want to put this mission on hold? And go look for her?"

"Yes. We need to find her."


	3. Ghost: Total depression

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or places in this story, but Coma is my character!

* * *

Ghost

I woke from the dream almost screaming. It had only been a day since everything happened, but I still see her next to me. I looked at the portable clock next to me. 5:03 am. I couldn't sleep anymore…

I got out of bed and got dressed. God… it was hard thinking about that dream… It was hard thinking about Coma at all. But I couldn't fall for her, it was impossible. It was against everything to fall in love with a fellow soldier, feelings would get in the way. But they already have… they always will.

Coma is dead and there is nothing I can do about it. I have to get on with my life like it was another soldier. All of that was a dream; we really weren't going to Favela. We were just going out on another scouting mission. Nothing big though. I clutched my head tightly.

"Ghost?" A voice caught my attention. "Ghost." I shook my head, it's like the dream. I have to forget, maybe get a shrink about my problems with voices in my head.

I decided to go Militia hunting out in the forest. I grabbed Comas' Fal and ammo, and ran out into the woods. I stopped behind a rock and shot down a few Militia men.

"Ghost?" The voice was closer now. "Ghost?" I turned, the Fal in my hands, my finger on the trigger. "Ghost?"

_Why was it only saying my name? _

"Ghost?" It was louder. I was being haunted by my own name. I decided to make a run for it. I ran from the forest and into Wasteland. I stopped running, as I hoped to be away from what ever was following me. It was silent; I had gotten away from the voice. I fell to my knees. Nothing could keep me away from the voice. It would follow me, and I would be haunted forever.

"Ghost?" The voice was back, after two hours of thinking. "Ghost?" The voice was clearer now. I decided to talk to it.

"Who are you?" I asked it. Whatever it was, it didn't reply. A shadow came near me. For it was only 7: 10, it was still dark out. I backed up, the Fal raised towards the shadow.

"Ghost… don't shoot…" The voice said. I took a step towards it, turning on the faint light, when the light came on, it went off, but for a brief second, I saw what was following me. But it wasn't clear; all I saw was black hair. It took a step towards me and fell limp.

I woke screaming again, only this time I wasn't in my bed. I was in Wasteland, in the underground base. I rubbed my head and cleared my thoughts. The glare of the sun caught my sunglasses and bounced off.

"Ghost!?" A voice yelled from the outside of the base. It was Soap. Only, I couldn't move. A natural force told me to stay here. I rubbed my head again, but when I pulled my hand back, my glove was wet with blood. I touched my head and winced.

"Ghost!?" Roach yelled. I saw Ozone come inside of the base.

"I found him! He's in here!" Ozone yelled and ran towards me. Tavish ran into the base and slid to a stop once he saw me.

"What happened to you man?" He grabbed my hand and helped me up.

"Sorry Tavish, I needed to get away… but… I swear it was my dream that took me here." I spoke my thoughts. I couldn't stop them.

"Look at your head Ghost. Come on let's get you back to camp." I walked out of the base and saw someone in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks. I cocked my head to the side. The person had long black hair.

"Ghost?" It said. So that was who my follower was. Not just in my dreams. It took a step towards me and fell. Then I saw it, a knife in her back. It was Coma.

* * *

This story needed a twist :)! - evil glare - So, a twist it got! :D Review and comment, i wanna hear those HUH'S and WHAT'S! xD!! 8D Have fun reading y'all!


	4. Ghost: A friend remade

Ghost

I looked at her.

I looked at the team.

I looked back at her.

I saw what she was really made of.

The team didn't see her at first, but when they did, their mouths hung open. Nothing could stop me, I ran towards her and pulled the knife from her back. When I did, she gasped.

"It's okay Coma. I have you." I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. She moaned and groaned something unhearable.

"Ghost, hand her over." A voice behind me said. I turned and saw Macarov standing before me. I got up in front of him.

"Why should I?" I asked him. I got up in his face with my words.

"She works for me now. At least now I know where she went." Macarov reached for her but I pulled back. I wouldn't let him touch her again. Not after what he did.

"We don't care if she worked for you. She's part of the Task Force now." Tavish said from my side.

"You wish. She's with me. Not with you, she never was." Macarov stated. "She was working under cover for me."

"I was not you ass hole…" Coma choked out the words. I started to laugh.

"You little bitch." Macarov yelled at her.

"Call me a bitch one more time…" Coma said, opening her eyes. "Call me a bitch one more time and see what happens…"

"I would… but I have a reputation to keep." Macarov shot Coma in the stomach and ran off! Comas' eyes widened and blood came from her mouth.

"Come on Ghost! We have to get her back to camp." Tavish started to run towards camp. I started a fast walk so that I kept Coma steady in my arms.

Back at camp I called for the nearest doctor I could find. They met me in the infirmary tent.

It was a four hour surgery to remove the bullet, stitch that wound and clear everything out of the knife wound, and stitch that wound. I sat outside the tent with my head in my hands.

"Ghost, she's going to be okay. I promise you." Tavish walked over to me.

"I know she will." I told him.

Chemist came out to me with his hands behind his back. "Coma is alive, and able to talk. She wants to see you." I nodded and followed him into the tent. Then I saw her. The real Coma, the real Rue. Really pale, long black hair with side bangs, really small and slender as well.

"I'm sorry Ghost…" She told me. I sat down on the bed next to her.

"Don't be sorry Coma. You're alive, that's all that counts." I said. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I took off my gloves and wiped them away from her cheeks.

"I failed all of you… I made you come look for me." She cried. I shushed her. I switched beds and hugged her tight. I could tell she was fighting back pain. I pressed my forehead to hers.

"You didn't fail me Coma. You can't fail me, you know why? Because you are more to me than a recruit, you are more to me than a fellow soldier." I quoted Soap. Coma started to cry again but I stopped her.

"But…" She tried to say.

"No buts." I told her.

"Stay with me." Coma told me. I nodded. Coma laid her head back down on the pillow. I took a hold of her hand as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading again. Comment review. :D I need ideas.


	5. Rue: History Repeating

Note: Y'all want insight on what went on with Rue/Coma before they found her, here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

Rue/Coma

POV: When she was kidnapped.

I got down off the roof and shot down people with my pistol. They swarmed around me, doubling in size. I took them down and finally made it outside. I stood at the door way in front of Tavish, Roach and Ghost.

"You're… alive…" Ghost said softly. Before I could answer Tavish yelled.

"Coma! Look behind you!" Tavish yelled. I began to turn around when a sharp pain hit my lower back. Blood poured out of my mouth as I fell. I was barely breathing when I was lifted into the air.

*****

I woke to a bright light.

"It's good to have you back with us Rubella." Macarov said, taking my hand and helping me up.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Did you learn anything?" Macarov asked. I shook my head. I had to lie… I met the team; I fell in love with Ghost… I can't give them away…

"No." I lied. I looked down. I had just lied to my boss…

Macarov studied me and then shrugged. "Change her bandages; make sure she gets food in her as well." Macarov said with a smile. "It's good to have you back." He gave me a quick hug then left.

I ran my fingers through my hair.

A man came in with a meal of chicken and soup. "No thank you." I turned him away. Another man came in with bandages. I let him change the bandage around my stomach and lower back.

"Thank you." I told him as he left. The man nodded and left the room in a hurried fashion. I sat down on the bed.

They think I'm dead… they think I'm gone… I won't let that happen. I got up and ran out the door. I rushed past Macarov knocking him to the ground.

"Get her!" Macarov yelled. Next thing I know, there are men holding me back from the door to my freedom. I struggled and broke free. I got out the door and felt something stuck in my back. I reached for it but couldn't. I felt a liquid roll down my back in a steady pace. I took a deep breath and walked out of the camp.

I looked behind myself, and watched the blood trail expand. I took another breath and kept walking. I spit out blood and continued back to the Task Force camp.

*****

I reached Wasteland and saw someone go into the underground base. I decided to investigate. I looked inside and saw none other than Ghost. Before I could reach him, he was asleep. Instead of waking him, I stepped out, but tripped in the process. I hit the ground with a thud, making the knife move around. I let out a scream but silenced myself. I heard him stir and I ran. I hid behind a rock when I heard Soap and Roach. I also heard Ozone.

I saw Ghost exiting the base when I moved out from behind the rock. I stood there, swaying back and fourth. Ghost turned ever so slightly and caught his gaze on me.

"Ghost?" I asked him. He obviously heard me because I heard him gasp. My hair moved back and fourth. I took a step towards him and fell to the ground…

I heard footsteps coming both ways towards me. And soon I was in the air. I moaned in pain as Ghost hugged my tight to his chest. I felt tear drops hit my cheek as he cried.

"It's okay Coma. I have you." Ghost whispered to me. Footsteps behind me alerted Ghost.

"Ghost, hand her over." Macarov ordered. I fought back my fear.

"Why should I?" Ghost asked him, I felt him rise to his feet.

"She works for me now. At least now I know where she went." Macarov reached for me but I felt Ghost pull back.

"We don't care if she worked for you. She's part of the Task Force now." I heard Tavish say.

"You wish. She's with me, not with you, she never was." Macarov informed. Part of what he said was true… part of it not.

"I was not you asshole." I croaked. I winced in pain as I shifted positions in Ghost's arms.

"You little bitch." Macarov yelled at me.

"Call me a bitch one more time…" I said… "Call me a bitch one more time and see what happens."

"I would but I have a reputation to keep." Macarov shot me in the side and I went under…

*****

I woke to Chemist standing over me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you." I said. Chemist smiled. "Can I see Ghost?"

"Of course." Chemist walked out of the tent. I shifted positions and sat up. Ghost walked into the tent. I felt him smile.

"I'm sorry Ghost…" I apologized for everything. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Don't be sorry Coma, you're alive and that's all that counts." Ghost took his gloves off and wiped the tears away.

"I failed all of you, I made you come look for me…" I cried. Ghost switched beds and hugged me tight. I fought back pain as he hugged me. Ghost pressed his forehead to mine.

"You didn't fail me Coma. You can't fail me, you know why? Because you are more to me than a recruit, you are more to me than a fellow soldier." Ghost whispered. The drugs started to take me under.

"But…" I tried to say.

"No buts." Ghost told me.

"Stay with me." I told Ghost. He nodded. I laid my head back down on the pillow. Ghost took a hold of my hand as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Comment review, but please... not mean or bad reviews because then i will feed bad and stop writing. So good reviews only :D


	6. Ghost: Confessions

Disclaimer: i do not own any characters or places, but... Coma is mine, idc if there is a character in the game named Coma, i made this Coma up. :D

* * *

Ghost

I felt Coma stir under me, for I had gone to sleep on the bed as well.

"Ghost…" Coma whispered into my ear. My eyes flung open and I jumped, falling to the ground. I looked up to a giggling Coma. "You're not supposed to jump Ghost."

I smiled at her. I heard Roach walk in and then stop at the entry way. I turned to him. Coma started to laugh. Instead of saying anything smart-ass like, Roach just turned on his heels and walked out.

"I think I scare Roach a little to much." Coma giggled. I turned my head towards her.

"Just a little. Hey, I need to go check on Tavish; I'll be back soon though." I lied. Coma nodded and I left.

I sat down on my bed and threw off my skull mask. I let the skull face me fall to the deepest part of hell… I was changing in a way I couldn't change. I was falling for someone that could have been dead… I was turning into an emotional person… I couldn't let that happen…

But I had to… I had no choice. Im in love with Coma. Im in love with Rue. Maybe this will be good. When the war is over, I'll have someone to go home to.

Today was the day that I would make my move… but how? I decided to leave my mask off. For once in my life, I left my bad-ass skull mask off.

I weaved my fingers in and out of my hair. Roach stepped into my tent and looked at me with his odd look: O_o.

"Yes Roach?" I asked him. He just stared at me, opened his mouth then closed it.

"I… you… uh… you know what… I'm just gonna shut up." Roach said then walked out of the room, with one hand scratching his head in confusion. For once I gave the same look Roach did.

I stood up and walked out of the tent, into broad daylight. As soon as I made it outside, everyone stopped and stared at me. This was most likely the first time many of them had seen me without my mask on. I looked at all of them with an evil look and then walked towards the infirmary.

"Coma?" I whispered, entering the infirmary. I smiled when I saw Coma sleeping in the bed. They must have given her loads of medicine. I went over to her and shook her. "Coma."

Her eye lashes fluttered open. She smiled. "I was never asleep."

"Well that explains it." I laughed. Then our eyes connected and something drew me into her. I leaned down and my lips brushed hers in a way thought impossible. It was so light that I could hardly feel her cool lips on mine.

Coma smiled and reached up to kiss me. I let her, I leaned down, letting her lie back down. Coma stretched her arms until they were wrapped around my neck.

The door flew open and Tavish, Roach and Ozone were standing there. I looked up and broke away from Coma. I flew back and landed on the bed next to her.

"Hey Tavish…" Roach said. "I think were interrupting something…" Tavish looked at Roach then at me. I smiled at him.

"I… I need to talk to Coma, alone." Tavish said, his eyes flickered from me to Coma. I nodded and left along with Ozone and Roach.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is dedicated to a very wonderful person: MissPumpkinHead, for giving me ideas and explaining a lot to me! So i give her a big AROO! for helping me! So i shall always remember MissPumpkinHead from this chapter! Love you all so much!


	7. McTavishSoap: Getting the Truth

Note: Should explain a lot about Coma's history.

* * *

Captain McTavish/Soap

I sat down on the bed next to Coma's and looked at her. She smiled awkwardly at me.

"Coma, I wanted to talk to you about Macarov, I want you to give me the whole story. Beginning to end." I pressed.

"Okay… You deserve to know it." Coma said, she sat up and winced.

"My friends and I, we grew up in Germany, learned about Hitler, and what he did, but at the time, we were taught, that what he did was good. We went to the Estate and found Macarov there, getting recruits.

We both signed up to join him. Macarov wanted to love me, like any man would, but I wouldn't allow it. It all seemed so odd, working for a mad man. I spent years of training, and when I was finally ready to fight, he sent me on a spy mission to spy on Task Force 141. But when I got to your camp, I over heard Ghost talking about how I hailed from England.

But, that is not true, you see, before I came to the camp, Macarov hacked into your file network and made someone up completely so that it would hide who and what I really was. It worked until I went back to the Estate with you guys.

When they took me back to Macarov he was eager to hear the news about what I found, but I couldn't betray all of you. I couldn't tell them what I found out. It would have destroyed me." Coma took a breath and didn't continue.

"You're not in trouble Coma, so you can relax about that." When I said that, Coma eased down into the bed like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "What's your real name then?"

"Rubella. Rubella Elizabeth Cole." Coma spoke softly, her eyes flickering from me to the door way.

"And you used Rue as a cover up." I stated. Coma nodded. "Did he do anything to you and your friend while you were there?"

"No, we were well taken care of. Very well taken care of." Coma said, her voice edgy.

"Is there anything we need to know about Macarov that you are willing to share?" I asked her.

"Where do I start?" Coma asked, sitting up all the way.

"Where ever you feel necessary." I told her, I might as well let her relax and feel okay to tell me about it.

"Macarov is planning an attack on the camp. He's also planning an attack on an air port. There is nothing we can do about that." Coma stopped and thought for a moment.

"You don't have to say everything. And that is good enough for now." I got up and started to walk out. "Thanks." And I walked out.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, i always need reviews and ideas. And for those romance lovers, there will only be a little bit, it will show but it wont turn into a Twilight fiction with Romance everywhere. Shanks again guys!


	8. Ghost: Secrets

Ghost

I stepped into my tent to find Coma there, she was giggling. I walked over to her.

"I thought… wait… why are you here?" I asked her. When I tried to touch her hand, my hand went through hers. I screamed and stepped back.

"Ghost!" Tavish yelled at me. I screamed and stood up, my gun ready. "Take a chill pill man. You got a girl now. Relax."

I tried to calm myself. "It was one kiss, come on guys." They all laughed and walked away. I sighed and decided to go into the infirmary again.

"Hi Ghost." Coma was sitting on the side of her bed. I gave a confused look: ., and walked over to her. I sat down beside Coma.

"Hi." We both stared in front of us until Coma looked at me.

"It was just a kiss… right?" Coma asked. I looked at her.

"Totally. Nothing more…" I couldn't control myself. I wanted it to be more than just a kiss. I wanted it to be something that changed our lives forever…

Coma leaned over and brushed her lips against mine. I let my lips fall onto hers and demand more. Her arms went around my neck and mine wound around her waist. We fell back onto the bed.

"Ghost! Get out here, grab a weapon." Tavish yelled. I pulled away from Coma and dashed outside. "Meat, Ozone, protect the infirmary."

"What's going on Soap?" I asked him.

"Macarov is attacking." Soap said and took off running towards the woods. I grabbed Chemo and Scarecrow and took off.

"Ghost. It's nice to see you again." Macarov said from behind my back. I turned and saw him with a few people from his gang.

"Oh it's wonderful to see you to." I spoke to him, my finger on the trigger.

" I wouldn't pull that trigger to fast." Macarov warned. I backed away from him and looked over towards the infirmary. I saw guns firing inside. My first thought was terrible, then I saw Coma come out with a FAL and a pistol.

"Coma look out!" I yelled. Coma turned and knifed a man behind her.

"Coma? The traitor? The girl that betrayed her country?" Macarov turned to her. Coma turned towards him.

"You got that about right." Coma said. Coma aimed down her sights and shot. The bullet went into Macarov's leg and knocked him to the ground/


	9. Ghost: Ghost stories

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these stories that i have posted into this chapter.

* * *

Ghost

"You little bitch!" Macarov struggled to his feet. A few of his men came up behind him and helped him steady himself.

"It's what you get for stabbing me in the back Macarov." Coma said back. She folded her arms over her chest.

"But do I deserve this!?" Macarov was now balancing on one leg. One of his men was applying force to the entry site of the wound.

"Yes." We all said together.

"Get out of here Macarov. Nobody likes you here." Soap said, and pointed towards the woods, leading away from the camp. Macarov followed looking back giving disgusted looks.

"Smart move Coma." Ozone patted her on the back and left for his tent. So did everyone else. Coma walked away towards her tent. I didn't bother following her.

I sat in my tent for hours, staring at my mask. But soon Tavish called me outside for a campfire. I walked out and sat by Tavish and Roach.

We all told stories of war and roasted marsh mellows. We drank beer and whiskey and just relaxed for once.

"Okay, okay, we need a ghost story." Tavish said after taking a sip of Miller Light. We all laughed.

"I'll tell one." Coma offered. Roach looked at her and laughed.

"Girls don't know ghost stories." Roach said. I could tell he was way off his top.

"Sexist much… and I can tell a great ghost story." Coma said, and then started.

"She lived deep in the forest in a tiny cottage and sold herbal remedies for a living. Folks living in the town nearby called her Bloody Mary, and said she was a witch. None dared cross the old crone for fear that their cows would go dry, their food-stores rot away before winter, their children take sick of fever, or any number of terrible things that an angry witch could do to her neighbors.

Then the little girls in the village began to disappear, one by one. No one could find out where they had gone. Grief-stricken families searched the woods, the local buildings, and all the houses and barns, but there was no sign of the missing girls.

A few brave souls even went to Bloody Mary's home in the woods to see if the witch had taken the girls, but she denied any knowledge of the disappearances.

Still, it was noted that her haggard appearance had changed. She looked younger, more attractive. The neighbors were suspicious, but they could find no proof that the witch had taken their young ones.

Then came the night when the daughter of the miller rose from her bed and walked outside, following an enchanted sound no one else could hear. The miller's wife had a toothache and was sitting up in the kitchen treating the tooth with an herbal remedy when her daughter left the house.

She screamed for her husband and followed the girl out of the door. The miller came running in his nightshirt. Together, they tried to restrain the girl, but she kept breaking away from them and heading out of town.

The desperate cries of the miller and his wife woke the neighbors. They came to assist the frantic couple. Suddenly, a sharp-eyed farmer gave a shout and pointed towards a strange light at the edge of the woods.

A few townsmen followed him out into the field and saw Bloody Mary standing beside a large oak tree, holding a magic wand that was pointed towards the miller's house. She was glowing with an unearthly light as she set her evil spell upon the miller's daughter.

The townsmen grabbed their guns and their pitchforks and ran toward the witch. When she heard the commotion, Bloody Mary broke off her spell and fled back into the woods.

The far-sighted farmer had loaded his gun with silver bullets in case the witch ever came after his daughter. Now he took aim and shot at her. The bullet hit Bloody Mary in the hip and she fell to the ground.

The angry townsmen leapt upon her and carried her back into the field, where they built a huge bonfire and burned her at the stake.

As she burned, Bloody Mary screamed a curse at the villagers. If anyone mentioned her name aloud before a mirror, she would send her spirit to revenge herself upon them for her terrible death. When she was dead, the villagers went to the house in the wood and found the unmarked graves of the little girls the evil witch had murdered.

She had used their blood to make her young again.

From that day to this, anyone foolish enough to chant Bloody Mary's name three times before a darkened mirror will summon the vengeful spirit of the witch.

It is said that she will tear their bodies to pieces and rip their souls from their mutilated bodies. The souls of these unfortunate ones will burn in torment as Bloody Mary once was burned, and they will be trapped forever in the mirror." Coma finished and took a big breath. "It's an old favorite of my family." She giggled. I looked over at Ozone, he was scared to death, I could tell.

"I have one." Roach said. We all looked at him.

"Roach. Are you sure?" Tavish asked him.

"Of course im sure!" Roach shouted at him and laughed. I saw Coma roll her eyes. "There once was a beautiful girl engaged to a soldier who caught the eye of an evil woodsman who had sold his soul for the ability to turn himself into a wolf at will.

He lay in wait for the girl when she was walking home one day and accosted her, begging her to elope with him. The maiden refused, spurning his love and crying out to her love to save her from his advances.

The girl's cries were heard by her eager fiancé, who had come searching for her when she was late returning to her parent's home. The soldier drove the woodsman away, threatening him with dire consequences if he ever approached the maiden again.

The furious woodsman lay low for a few days, waiting for his chance. It came on the girl's wedding day. She was dancing happily at her wedding reception with a group of her friends when the woodsman, in the form of a wolf, leapt upon her and dragged her away with him.

The enraged bridegroom gave chase, but the wolf and his bride had disappeared into the thick forest and were not seen again. For many days, the distraught soldier and his friends, armed with silver bullets, scoured the woods, searching for the maiden and her captor.

Once the soldier thought he saw the wolf and shot at it. Upon reaching the location, he found a piece of a wolf's tail lying upon the ground. But of the wolf to which it belonged there was no sign.

After months of searching, his friends begged him to let the girl go and get on with living. But the soldier was half-mad with grief and refused to give up. And that very day, he found the cave where the werewolf lived. Within it lay the preserved body of his beloved wife.

The girl had refused the werewolf's advances to the very end, and had died for it. After his murderous fury had died away, the werewolf had tenderly laid the body of the girl he had loved and had killed into a wooden coffin, where it would be safe from predators, and he came to visit her grave every day.

Lying in wait for him, the soldier shot the werewolf several times as he entered the cavern, chasing him down until the maddened and dying werewolf leapt into the lake and disappeared from view.

The soldier sat by the lake with his gun, staring into the rippling waters for hours as the catfish ate the bloody bits of the wolf that were floating on the surface of the water.

When his friends found him, the soldier's mind was gone. He babbled insanely about a werewolf that had been eaten by a catfish when it leapt into the water, and he sobered only long enough to lead the men to the body of his beloved before he collapsed forevermore into insanity.

He died a few days later, and was buried beside his bride in a little glen where they had planned to build there house. Their grave is long forgotten, and the place where it stands is covered with daisies in the spring.

But to this day, the people of the area have a prejudice against eating catfish, though no one remember why." Roach smiled and bowed. Everyone laughed and then looked at Ghost.

"I'm not insane." Ghost argued.

"Yes, but you did hear things." Tavish said. I saw Comas' mouth open then close.

"No he didn't." Coma said.

"How do you know?" Tavish asked, it was like he was suddenly sober.

"Because… never mind." Coma got up and left leaving all of us staring after her.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys, i really need reviews and ideas!


	10. Rue: anxious

Note: Chapter may include a death defying ending, if you are under 18 read away!!!

* * *

Rue/Coma

I had to say that… I just had to… I had no choice… of course I had a choice, but I had to say it. I just had to… now they are all going to come running and asking questions. And then I will have to give it up.

"Why did I even have to come back here!?" I asked myself. Nothing answered.

"Why did I have to join Macarov in the first place!?" I asked myself. Again, no answer.

"Why did I defend everyone I know?" I asked.

"Because you knew what was right." I heard from the door way. I looked behind me and saw Tavish standing at my door.

"What if I don't? What if I don't know what's right?" I asked. Tavish walked over to me but stopped half way.

"You do though." Tavish said, but didn't move any closer. I shook my head.

"I don't." I looked down. Tavish didn't move any closer to me. "What would you do? If you joined the enemy… and then met the Task Force… and you couldn't go back to Macarov?"

"I would think that I made the right choice." Tavish stood where he was.

"What if you are being hunted by them? And they are trying to reel you back in? To use you as a war tool." I asked him, this time he was puzzled.

"They are hunting you?" Tavish asked.

"Yes." I heard over a radio. I tossed him a radio and he caught it. "Tune into channel 6." Tavish did as I say.

"Yes, we will find her. We will find that little traitor and bring her back here. We'll rip her apart until she screams." I heard Macarov over the radio.

Tavish looked up at me, his face grim. "We'll have to protect you better." His face was emotionless. But then emotion came into it. A weird form of emotion…

"Yeah…" I said.

"About what you said at the camp fire… what did you mean?" Tavish asked.

"Ghost wasn't hearing things… when he was not dreaming of course, I was following him." I confessed. Tavish looked at me with an odd look: .

"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"He seemed… like he was able to focus better, instead of being around me all the time, but I felt like having fun with it." I giggled.

"Wow…" Tavish said.

There was a long pause, and then Tavish raised his gun and aimed towards my head. I screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

Thanks for reading, WARNING: This is not the last chapter i swear, i needed a surprise, so this is what u get. MUAHAHA!!


	11. Rue: The end is near

Disclaimer: You know the drill...

* * *

Coma

"I knew it from the beginning Rubella. I knew you were one of them." Tavish steadied the gun in front of me. I screamed as loud as I could. There was no escape… they had found everything out.

I shivered as I realized my doom; I would die in the camp that I had come back to. I realized that I was going into the fiery pits of hell. Tears started to form in my eyes. I couldn't say good bye. I was trapped… there was nothing I could do…

"It was you who called in Macarov weren't it?" Tavish moved towards me. I fell off the bed and crammed myself in a corner. I screamed again, hoping someone would hear.

Captain McTavish aimed down his sights. The door opened and Ghost and Roach stepped in. Their guns were up, but they immediately went down.

"Soap?" Roach asked. "What are you doing!?" Roach took a hold of Tavish's gun, but he would not give it up. I was crying in the corner, scared to death of what would happen next.

"She called in Macarov's' team. She did everything! She got Toad killed!" Tavish yelled, he fell to the floor with a big thud.

Ghost ran to me and hugged me close to him. "It's okay… he can't hurt you." I shivered against his touch. Ghost wouldn't let go of me. He was like a boa constrictor.

I saw Roach and Ozone lift Tavish onto a bed to send him to the infirmary.

"He was probably drunk; you have nothing to worry about." Ghost whispered and lifted me into his arms. He took me to his tent and offered to protect me that night. I smiled and agreed with him instead of arguing, and maybe facing Tavish again.

I lied down next to Ghost on his bed and drifted off to sleep. I didn't want to face morning; I didn't want to face sober Tavish.

I dreamed nicely, of everything nice that had happened in my life. Ghost, the Task Force. Everything. But then came The Estate. The place that I got separated from the team. The place where Toad had died, right next to me. The place that I could have died, if that sniper had been faster at loading.

I woke to find Ghosts' arm wrapped around my waist, as if to keep me protected. I slowly untwined his arm and got up. I had to go back to my tent… to get my clothes… but what would I face beyond the walls of the tent?

I decided to take the chance, so I stepped out of the tent and faced early morning, no sounds or anything.

I slowly walked back to my tent and got dressed in something simple, a bra obviously, basket ball shorts and a camisole. I didn't want to wear any war gear today. I wanted to relax.

I turned around and saw Macarov standing there.

"Hello again Rubella. I hear you have been tapping into our radio channel. Hear anything interesting?" He asked, I looked down and saw a splint on his leg. I smiled and giggled a little inside.

"No, actually I didn't, just all of your plans to destroy the world." I answered. Macarov's face went from serious to disgusted.

"Really Rubella? You're going to try that card again? Cause the girl card don't work with me." Macarov argued with me.

We continued to argue over who gets to tell the tale, but in the end, we all know who it was…

* * *

Shanks for reading, this is the last chapter in Legends. There will be another book, but for now, i gotta get ideas from fans etc. So comment and review like you never have before.


	12. WHOO! UPDATE! :D

Hey guys, Im so very sorry its been so long since I have talked to you. I missed this site so much I just had to come back and Im thinking about rewriting the whole series. Crazy I know. Hahaha. Please give me your advice. Now that I read it over, a year and a half two years later I see so many things I can improve on. Thanks Guys. :D


	13. AUTHORS NOTE: if fan, please read!

Hello All,

Since there has been a sudden interest in Ghosts, Legends, and Beliefs, I have decided to rewrite them and post them onto Fanfiction and onto Wattpad. Hopefully you have all figured out what Wattpad is by now and are on there as well for it is a wonderful website for writers like myself. This project of mine just happens to be one to take up some of my spare time. I hope you all enjoy the new and improved edition to Ghosts, Legends, and Beliefs!

xGhostx


	14. UPDATE: FIRST CHAPTER IS UP

Hello All,

GUYS GUESS WHAT! First chapter of Ghosts 2.0 is upppppp. go to my profile, its a new story. i am not editing actual Ghosts and replacing the chapters because i need those for reference. Go read and if its a hit then I'll continue, probably will anyway. ha. Enjoy. It's a lot different.

xGhostx


End file.
